


First Encounters

by Sutoritaimu



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Triggers/Warnings: Hospital settingRequest: “The way you write for the resident is so amazing! Could you write something about the first time Lily and Conrad net. I feel like their relationship was special” - Anon





	First Encounters

Walking into the hospital that day the last thing Conrad expected was for a patient so young and innocent to be admitted with such a severe and most likely long-term illness. Although the young girl with the big, innocent eyes pulled at his heart-strings, he tried to remain as detached yet warm as he normally would with new patients. But there was something different about this patient, about this young, innocent girl. Conrad knew that he would, undoubtedly, care too much for this patient.

Her name was Lily. Conrad could never understand why illnesses like this befell people as young as Lily. It always killed him a little inside, knowing the numbers and the odds that generally occurred. That didn’t stop Conrad from wanting to befriend the young girl, even if it was just so she wouldn’t feel so alone and scared. He tried to remain positive to keep Lily positive. He would try to sneak her extra cups of pudding or jello when he could to try and keep her spirits up. He tried to keep Lily’s mind off her terrifying stay in the hospital for the first time by sitting with her for hours after his shift ended talking to her, answering her questions and just trying to keep her mind at ease until she fell asleep.

Once she had fallen asleep Conrad couldn’t help but smile at her, how peaceful she looked. He looked over Lily’s vital’s before tucking some loose hair behind her ear, ensuring her teddy wouldn’t fall off the bed during the night and pulled her blankets up and around her, tucking her in. Ensuring she wouldn’t feel cold during the night. He left a small lamp next to her bed on and turned off the main lights, making sure she looked comfortable before leaving for the night. Before he left though he snuck back into her room and left a jello cup next to her bed for her to wake up to in the morning.


End file.
